better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Giant Stone Warrior
The Giant Stone Warrior is part of the Overlord's Stone Army. Sporting four arms and having a far greater size than any other Stone Warrior, it is one of the strongest soldiers of the Island of Darkness. Buried when the First Spinjitzu Master split Ninjago in two, one Giant Stone Warrior was unearthed thousands of years later and put on display in the Ninjago Museum of History. There, it was brought to life by the Great Devourer's venom and went on a rampage in the museum, before being defeated by Lloyd, who led it to fall into a massive sinkhole. After the Overlord was defeated, most of the Stone Army was decimated, with at least one Giant Stone Warrior being captured and locked away in Kryptarium Prison. The Stone Warrior would battle the Ninja during their ordeal with the Anacondrai Cultists, whose actions had led them to the prison, although it was unable to defeat them. Depictions in the Series Past Massive titans of their brethren created to combat the First Spinjitzu Master, the Overlord led them in battle against his enemy. Eventually circling the First Spinitzu Master, the Giant Stone Warriors were defeated when he split Ninjago into two continents and proceeded to bury them in locations outside of the Stone Army Tomb. The Friendship Continues The Stone Army Misako found a Giant Stone Warrior buried underneath the Ninjago Museum of History, and put it on display. An amount of the Devourer's venom leaked onto it, causing it to be reawakened. It proceeded to rampage through the museum, and the Ninja were unable to stop it due to the invincible material that made up its body. Eventually, Lloyd tricked the warrior into falling back into the sinkhole where Misako had uncovered it. Eventually, the Great Devourer's venom would awaken at least one more Giant Stone Warrior, which due to the havoc it caused was eventually imprisoned in Kryptarium Prison. The Princess of Friendship Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 While observing the fight between the Ninja and the transformed Anacondrai Cultists, the Giant Stone Warrior was released from captivity after No-Eyed Pete used a discarded Cultist spear to press a button that opened the cell doors. Vengeful over the defeat of the Overlord, the Giant Stone Warrior attacked the Ninja, before participating in an attempted escape from Kryptarium. However, its escape would be foiled when Zane shattered the ice slide it was attempting to climb, throwing it back into the courtyard where it was cornered by the guards and re-imprisoned. The Changing Effect Enkrypted The Giant Stone Warrior, attempting to eat the lunch it was served to no avail, would be roused by the fight between the ninja and the Mechanic. Participating in the ensuing prison brawl, it'd eventually be stopped in its antics after being herded back to its cell by the guards, attempting to shrug them aside but eventually being escorted once again. March of the Oni The Ending of the End: Endings Coming soon... Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Season 2: The Friendship Continues *28. "The Stone Army" Season 4: The Princess of Friendship *66. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1" Season 6: The Changing Effect *85. "Enkrypted" Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *3. "The Weekend Drill" (flashback) Season 10: March of the Oni *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" Notes *The Giant Stone Warrior is almost identical in appearance to General Kozu, with the main differences being its great size and the colors of its head and helmet. *Multiple Giant Stone Warriors were seen in Misako's telling of the First Spinjitzu Master's battle with the Overlord. It is unclear what happened to the others, as they were never seen again—presumably, they were destroyed or sealed away in a tomb that was not opened, or trapped somewhere like the first one. *It is unknown if the Giant Stone Warrior who is in Kryptarium is a different one or the same one who was in the museum. **It's most likely not the same Warrior, as their helmet horns and armor are in two different colors. The one in the museum having red horns and armor while the one in the prison has metallic horns and armor. **In The Weekend Drill, the Kryptarium Warrior has a new design which makes him look more similar to the one from the museum, making it again unclear if they are the same or not. Gallery